


An Alpha's Power

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Drabble, Husbands, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello, hello!I apologize for the long wait on another installment for this series! I've been waiting for some word inspiration and I almost didn't use today's words. But I knew this series needed more. One step closer to the ending!Thank you all for being so patient! I truly hope you're enjoying it!Today's words were: stuff, hostile and fuss!





	An Alpha's Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I apologize for the long wait on another installment for this series! I've been waiting for some word inspiration and I almost didn't use today's words. But I knew this series needed more. One step closer to the ending!
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient! I truly hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> Today's words were: stuff, hostile and fuss!

“ _Derek!_ ”

Stiles ran through the clearing, sliding on his knees to stop beside his husband. He put one hand on his back, the other on Derek's arm, which was barely holding him up. Stiles turned to the woman standing in front of them, three men flanking her, and glared. She practically screamed hostility so he shifted toward his mate slightly. “What did you do to him?”

“Well, this stuff right here is his alpha powers,” she said, holding up a misty black ball in the palm of her hand. “Now, don't fuss. He and I made a deal."

"What deal?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> PS. If I missed a tag, please let me know! ♡


End file.
